A escondidas
by monstertrap
Summary: Jadeos y leves gemidos era lo que se escuchaba en el oscuro cuarto de Kisuke Urahara...


"A escondidas"

Jadeos y leves gemidos era lo que se escuchaba en el oscuro cuarto de Kisuke Urahara a altas horas de la noche. Se había asegurado de que no quedaba nadie del laboratorio de investigación cerca. Ella se encontraba allí con la excusa de que era su sub-capitana y debía ayudarle.

La capa blanca de capitán hacía rato que permanecía tirada en el suelo de su habitación, junto con ambos cinturones pertenecientes a los dos shihakusho.

Recorrió con la mano algo temblorosa el muslo izquierdo de Hiyori mientras se movía en su interior, con lentitud; con tranquilidad, no tenía prisa alguna y siempre intentaba alargar esos encuentros lo máximo posible. La tenía contra la pared, con las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura, brindándole total acceso.

Hiyori estaba abrazada a su cuello, sin mirarle. Soltó un leve gemido de placer, abrió la boca en varias ocasiones, cogiendo bocanadas de aire, el aire que empezaba a faltarla con cada embestida y punzada de placer. Se negaba a que Kisuke viese la expresión en su rostro, una expresión de la que se avergonzaba. Rechazaba la idea de que su capitán la viese en ese estado, colmada de placer y sonrojada hasta la parte superior de su cabeza.

Urahara se aprovechó de que los hombros de la joven estaban al descubierto, a su completa disposición, para posar un suave beso en uno de ellos, provocándola un leve escalofrío.

-N-no hagas e-eso… -dijo entre jadeos.

El capitán de la decimo segunda división descansó su frente en el mismo lugar en donde segundos atrás la había besado y se fijó en las gotas de sudor que se perdían en el interior de la ropa que aún cubría parte del cuerpo de Hiyori. Deslizó la mano que había permanecido en el muslo de su sub-capitana hasta llevarla a su pecho. Con el dedo índice hizo desaparecer una de esas pequeñas gotitas de sudor, esas insignificantes gotitas que gozaban del privilegio de llegar a rozar su pequeño cuerpo, hasta límites que él aún no había tenido el derecho siquiera de admirar.

Hizo pequeños círculos en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo que el ritmo de sus embestidas aumentaba. Escurrió su mano, hasta topar con su pecho izquierdo, el cual masajeó, originando un nuevo gemido de placer por parte de Hiyori. No la torturó más tiempo con la suave –y placentera- caricia; dejó su mano quieta, con la palma abierta, siguiendo los latidos de su corazón, acelerados.

-Mírame… -susurró en su oído.

Ella negó energéticamente con la cabeza, aferrándose con fuerza a las ropas de él con una mano, la otra la deslizó hasta el interior de la prenda. Le acarició la espalda, con tortuosa tranquilidad y delicadeza para, acto seguido, clavarle con fuerza las uñas. Le arañó, hasta provocarle un leve gemido que la excitó aún más.

-Hiyori-san… mírame…

-¡N-no! –logró articular entre jadeos.

Kisuke disminuyó el ritmo y la masajeó de nuevo el pecho. De esa manera, torturándola sin piedad, la obligaría a obedecer sus órdenes.

Le marcó una vez más con sus uñas, aún con más intensidad, para castigarle –a su manera- por lo que estaba haciendo con ella. "_Bastardo_" pensó.

Cedió, relajando poco a poco la mano que con fuerza apretaba sus ropas y la otra la deslizó, hasta dejarla posada sobre uno de sus hombros; sobre la ropa. Con timidez y un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas quedó con la espalda pegada a la pared, dejándole plena visión de su rostro a Urahara, quien sonrió al verla de ese modo.

Hiyori se quedó mirando la mano que Kisuke aún mantenía posada en su pecho, su intención era la de ordenarle que la dejase de tocar en ese lugar; sin embargo no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

El capitán de la decimo segunda división se aproximó al rostro de la sub-capitana con parsimonia, al mismo tiempo que detenía el masaje en el seno izquierdo y comenzaba de nuevo a moverse en su interior.

Hiyori cerró los ojos al sentir una fuerte punzada de placer y abrió la boca para emitir un nuevo –y leve- gemido. Kisuke depositó un pequeño beso en su nariz y ella alzó el rostro unos centímetros, los suficientes como para encontrarse con sus labios y fundirse en un acalorado beso.

Entrelazaron sus lenguas y entremezclaron su saliva. Al mismo tiempo, el ritmo de las embestidas había aumentado y Hiyori comenzó a moverse junto con él.

El calor en la habitación era notorio, incómodo y parecía hacerles sudar como pocas veces habían hecho. No podían negar que la situación era excitante y que la sauna en la que se había convertido el cuarto originaba un deseo aún mayor entre ellos.

Se separaron, sus pulmones gritaban porque lo hicieran y les dejasen algo de oxígeno. Se miraron. Hiyori continuaba sonrojada y bajó la vista avergonzada. Kisuke apoyó la mano -que había mantenido sujetándola por el trasero- en la pared, e inmediatamente, la otra la llevó a las coletas algo desordenadas de la joven shinigami. La chica intentó que no hiciera nada, que se las dejase tal cual estaban; en cambio, su capitán, siempre hacía lo que quería, así que se las deshizo, dejándola el pelo suelto, dejando que el flequillo se la pegase a la frente a causa del sudor.

El balanceo de ambos aumentó considerablemente. Urahara comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer involuntarios, que satisfacían a Hiyori, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones de su capitán. Alzó la vista para mirarle durante unos segundos. Su boca entreabierta la llamaba, la incitaba a que le besase, la atraía; la instigaba a moverse con más rapidez para poder ver el rostro del hombre, al que tantas veces había insultado, corriéndose dentro de ella. A pesar de esos deseos, no aguantó mucho más tiempo. Había apoyado ambas manos en el pecho de él, se aferró a su shihakusho con fuerza; cerró los ojos; y apretó los dientes, en un intento de retener el orgasmo que estaba a punto de salir de su garganta.

Dos embestidas más y al fin pudo ver la maravillosa expresión de Hiyori, que desbordaba placer por cada poro de su piel. Escuchó con claridad como la joven decía su nombre –_Kisuke_- aunque intentando contenerlo. La timidez impregnada en su rostro, en sus ojos, los cuales había entreabierto, le embelesó.

Embistió una vez más, corriéndose dentro de ella y soltando un fuerte gemido.

Continuaba sin arriesgarse a mirarle.

La respiración de ambos era entrecortada y aún permanecía son sus manos apoyadas en su pecho, podía percibir como su torso subía y bajaba.

-Hiyori-san… -murmuró con un tono especialmente delicado y suave.

Se envalentonó y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la expresión de alelado que solía mostrar Kisuke cuando estaba tranquilo y extremadamente feliz. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, molesta. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de él, entorpeciendo su visibilidad.

-Quita esa cara de lelo. No me mires de esa manera tan estúpida –dijo.

-¿Por qué no?

-"¿_Por qué no_?" –imitó su voz y su expresión a la perfección. –Porque no me da la gana, cabeza hueca –dijo enfadada.

Apartó la mano de su rostro e inmediatamente le hincó los dientes a la altura de la mandíbula. Succionó su piel y la lamió de forma sensual. Al apartarse pudo comprobar, con alegría, como su marca resaltaba.

La depositó en el suelo al cabo de unos minutos.

-Sí, sí, no hace falta que digas nada. Esta noche me quedaré aquí a dormir, pondré la excusa de que nos quedamos hasta tarde trabajando –dijo de pronto, cruzándose de brazos y con el rostro ladeado.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación Hiyori-san –respondió.

La joven shinigami se quedó desconcertada. No se imaginó que fuese precisamente él quien la rechazase de esa manera tan inmediata.

Kisuke se había aproximado a ella, había posado una mano en su cabeza y se había inclinado para darla un pequeño beso en la frente.

-No quiero que empiecen a pensar cosas malas de ti –confesó.

Hiyori se quedó conmovida tras esas palabras de su capitán. Realmente no imaginaba que se preocupase tanto por esa relación, verdaderamente estaba segura de que para él era una tontería sin sentido. Se estaba equivocando.

Le miró y de nuevo vio la expresión de alelado de Kisuke. Enfurruñada, se dio la vuelta, acercándose a la puerta.

-No te pienses que tus palabras me han conmovido o algo por el estilo. Cabeza hueca, idiota… -gruñó antes de abrir la puerta.

Salió y cerró de un fuerte golpe.

Urahara sonrió, aún con su cara de lelo; pero con un brillo especial en los ojos. Ese brillo que sólo ella conseguía producirle.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios :)


End file.
